Artemis Donut/The Tech Room
Here is the storage cupboard for my existing characters, characters I want to make in the future, and vague ideas I had one day. Enjoy! Existing Baos Merana Little - the next (or not!) Rusalka from'' ...Rusalka''. 2nd year. Desdemona Schicksal - the next Devil from The Peasant and the Devil. 3rd year, even though she shouldn't be. Damien Schicksal - the next Devil from... *sigh* The Tailor Who Sold His Soul to the Devil. 3rd year, at least he's convinced so. Coppola Fantoche - the next Coppélia from um. Coppélia. 3rd year. Iridiclervaux Aurelius - the next King Chameleon from King Chameleon and the Animals. 4th year. Copernicus - the next Devil from The Snow Queen and The Jack O'Lantern. Alumnus. Ieso Solanoidae - the next Captain Dapetutto from The Tales of Hoffmann. 1st year. Ilandere White - the next White Doe from Rusalka. 4th year. Adoette White - the next Prince from Rusalka. 4th year. Baos That Don't Exist But Should Latona "Shua" Zhou Basics *The next Yutu! She's kinda gullible, and all that talk about poof!ing made her scared so she identifies as Royal. She likes her destiny anyways, at least! *1st year, a Gemini. Reasoning: Gemini season is about 9 months after when the Mid-Autumn festival is usually held. **Trivia: originally her bday was Jan 21st as a Capricorn, as Lunar New Year is always Aquarius central, save for that one day of Capricorniness. **She needed to be a Gemini. *Mars! Is very important! Mars is reddish, red is associated with China and festivities! But more than that, Mars has two moons (Deimos and Phobos, gods of fear and panic, dread and terror). Rabbit in mandarin is tu. Two, tu. Tu moon, rabbit moon. **Many pets on the moon! Deimos and Phobos, two wolves, Spirit and Opportunity (NASA rovers!), two sheep. Wolves and Sheep? Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf. A classic Chinese kids' cartoon. **mars bars becomes her favorite earth food **she's actually a martian, kinda? because there's already other moon rabbits, their family is from mars n stuff. *makes elixir of immortality for immortals and medicine for humans. **her dad focuses on plastic surgery cause. elixir of immortality. he makes trips to earth cause he's also caring for his parents at their moon home and developing beauty products. **her mom is also a rabbit person but from earth. she started the skincare company, also developing products at home. their family is most motably known for their jade rollers that "help your skin glow just like the moon reflects light!" **grandparents did the rabbit biz, has a lot of good stories that they tell our character. *NAME TIME: Latona Zhou/ Zhou Lüshuo **周 zhou1 is her surname. It can mean cycle, like cycle of life and death (elixir of immortality), cycle of the moon. It shares its pinyin with 粥, meaning porridge, cause she's a foodie. And, 州, which is sort of a word to indicate states/prefectures/cantons, yknow. Cause the moon sees all different countries. Um it also sort of resembles the moon character. kinda. not really **绿 lü4 Means green in Mandarin. What do rabbits eat? plants i guess. Jade's also green. This is the least contrived part of her name. **朔 shuo4, meaning first day of lunar month. it has a cool moon radical, yeah boi. ***If you combine zhou and shuo, it's similar to Joshua. She's usually called Shua by others even though that's not her English name. This is a nod to all the Asians ive named J before. ****running joke is that she gets mistaken for a Joshua Li. **Latona is the Roman form of Leto, who was the mother to Apollo and Artemis. In some accounts she took the disguise of a wolf in order to hide from Hera. Twins? Two! Tu! Rabbit. Wolves are commonly connected to the moon as well. **But more than that, a Roman she-wolf huh? Hmm, sounds pretty FOUNDING OF ROME to me! A she-wolf raised Romulus and Remus, who were ANOTHER set of twins. We need not repeat the two tu again, right? **Hmm what? What? Oh who's the father of these two? Ares, right? Oh sorry, I forgot, it's Roman, I mean MARS. *PQ: Hospitable (heart), Talkative (speakerphone), Dreamy (moon) *THEME SONGS: Be the Star (pristin) *PLAN: upload page September 13 (mid autumn festival 2019) Personality *Bright-eyed bushy-tailed village kid who really likes food, making food, sharing food. Literally a grandma that makes you eat even if you're full. *a little awkward, but has a good heart, very hospitable *views everything through rose-tinted glasses. thinks in a black and white mentality, and believes that all people are good until they become villains, in which they're completely irredeemable. **grew up on the moon, had no company except stories for a long time, so she's very excited to interact with people *big on celebrations and festivities, and goes all out (she and destiny would be good friends haha go ask wise for interac) *really hyped and wants to go into genetics research. **specifically, genetic disease research cause jade rabbit makes medicine. Appearance *Very tall, since there's no gravity on the moon. *Dark green + red. unintentionally christmasy. *short, full skirt that resembles a chinese porcelain bowl. you know the one im talking about. White with blue details, illustrates rabbits. White fluffy inside, because RICE and rice is good. also a reference to how japanese moon rabbits make mochi. *floppy bunny ears, cute cotton tail (hush i know rabbits don't have cottonball tails). they're pale snowy white. *alien eye shaped sunglasses *her looks: aliens+cozy fall aesthetic, retro i guess is the way to go? aliens=arcade shooter games. Citrus Misses *Everyone has their trios and i want a trio and more importantly they GOTTA BE BASED ON ORANGES *each one is stylistically based off of well. you know *Like all trios, they're color-coded. To stand out (and because there's really only so many colors), their concept is that they can wear whatever colors, so long as they don't overlap with each other at any given point in time. *They're fun, always doing fun activities, spreading cheer. *PLAN: upload their pages on either December 29 or January 15. If I worked on them earlier, could have uploaded them June 16 but myehhhh Clement Charming Basics *She is the next Stella from The Tales of Hoffmann. ''She was born into the role as the previous Stella, her father, married her mother, a b-list Charming. **Her father was also a Charming. He used to be married to the previous Lindorf, though they never had children. She died or disappeared and so he remarried. **Her family's kingdom is adjacent to Chiara's, and are allied together with a bunch of other countries (that one cluster of stars in Taurus). An important fort in their history is Fortress 2112 (nice). *4th year, born on May 7th. Enjoys her destiny but Rebel due to opinion on the matter. Her closest friends are Rebels, after all. *Rooms with Chiara, which is how they met back in 1st Year. *Charming power is that she sometimes bursts into song randomly, and background music plays for her. But like, a marching band comes into existence (through a firework-esque explosion) or maybe a stereo does, or a guitar. They firework out of existence after she's done. This refers to the romcom trope of serenading someone with music. **She's a soprano and really enjoys singing but this sort of power is kind of. not helpful oftentimes. *Distinguished lesbian. *Mellifluous (music note), Sensible (scales), Mischievious (evil but if we get a joker then yea) Personality *Very composed and rational person. She's one to think things through carefully before acting. *Assumes the "older sister" position in her group. Responsible person, plans ahead and is pretty neat. *That doesn't mean she dislikes anything unplanned though. Can be playful sometimes, when she wants to relax from being serious all the time. *Confident in herself, prideful of her identity. It dips into arrogance sometimes but she just. believes in herself a lot. *No-nonsense really. She has a lot of patience and is pretty peaceful but she won't take any shit. *Stubborn! Goes hand in hand with the arrogance. She usually won't back down from her ideas on what's the best course of action. *Smooth talker! Not an awkward person, and can fix awkward situations. Appearance *Shortest of the group at 5'0", and relatively skinny. *Medium length black hair with bangs. I'm imagining that one hairstyle that's like round bunches of hair held by ties? *Pale skin, dark blue eyes. She wears contacts; they're naturally dark brown. *Taiwanese *Basic outfit- hmmm fish long pants Chiara Bergamot Basics *She's the next Giulietta from ''The Tales of Hoffmann. Rebel in the destiny debate as she doesn't want to die, plain and simple. *4th year, born September 14. *Rooms with Clement. *The name Chiara means "light, clear". Giulietta steals reflections and shadows in exchange for diamonds. They're all sort of connected with light. Bergamot is a type of orange, and her kingdom is known for citrus crops. *Her family is high-tier royalty. Their kingdom is known for their citrus crops. Chiara herself got a bunch of fairy gifts as a child, one being enchanting looks. Literally. **This helped start her modeling career. She enjoys modeling, like the attention, the nice clothes. She would have chosen to continue this career if not for her destiny. **Okay. As a famous kid model, without a destiny at that, she was scouted (by Dorothy Ci hush hush) to become the next Giulietta. She herself was eh on a destiny but >:( at dying. However, her family accepted for her, and just kinda. pressured her to take it on. **Not on good terms with her family and dislikes them. She doesn't show it though. To them at least. Constantly complains about them at school and her parents don't do the spying on their daughter with birds or whatever thing so her friends knows of her dislike. *She avoided Ieso at first, but they became friends later. Currently, their relationship is strained after a discussion on destiny because Ieso insists on going through with destiny and Chiara doesn't want to die so "nearly threw hands with a 13 year old". *Used to be cheer captain until Faybelle toddled along. Has intense rivalry with her as vice captain. *She gets a lot of suitors and whatnot but she's already happy with her gf and bf. *Functional bi. *HOBBIES **Modeling- would have continued with this as her main career. Still does it, just not as often. **Acting- she also really enjoys acting, and has starred in movies a few times. She would have also wanted to continue acting. **Singing- taking singing lessons, enjoys singing. **Cheerhexing! *Alluring (crown), Hostile (snake), Headstrong (fist) Personality *Chiara's kind of aggresive, but in a good way? *Knows what she wants, knows how to get it, can be rude in the middle of trying to get it, but will apologize afterwards. *She means well, but she's so easily insensitive to other people. Again, she'll apologize if you bring it up to her. *Very menacing and intimidating aura! *She gets annoyed easily if the environment doesn't feel right, and often gets migraines or nausea. She doesn't understand why this is but she actually has undiagnosed sensory issues and is just. Constantly put into the worst possible situations for it. *Confident, lets her talents get to her head a bit though. Kind of spoiled but she also hates her family so she's working on unlearning these sort of things. *Undeniably generous. She's not like Clerval, where he takes his own time to help people. But she likes to throw money at her problems, and other people's problems. She doesn't like to bring attention to this and have her reputation profit off it, as she doesn't want to end up like her parents. *A determined gal! Most studious, though Clement gets the best grades ("Fairy gifts are cheating!"). Appearance *Really tall! She's 5'10" and wears heels constantly so she's usually at least 6 feet tall. *Athletic body type! Buff!! Her bf and gf do the jumping meme with that one soccer player. *Chiara's often mistaken to be the oldest of the Citrus Misses because she has a very cool and classy aura. *She's Korean, and would be Korean nationality in the real world. *She has medium brown skin and naturally blue-green eyes. *Her hair is dyed gold but her natural hair color isn't really known? It's actually like. wine red. She styles it in precarious curls over her right shoulder. *Square jaw, pointy nose, intimidating/regal look, dark eyebrows *Dresses in fancy designer things to flex on us all. Usually wears long fitted pants. Basic outfit: Lipstick inspired? Pomelo Adagea Basics *She's the next Antonia from The Tales of Hoffmann. Rebel in the destiny debate. Resents Dorothy (Ci). *3rd year, born July 31. *Pomelo is a type of citrus, and the "melo" part brings to mind melody, music, singing, which Antonia does. Her friends call her Melo. She's actually from Chiara's kingdom. They had a rough relationship at first because Pomelo would constantly be too formal with her but now they're close. *Adagea is a made up word. Ok so some backstory: Act 2 of The Tales of Hoffman is based on The Cremona Violin by Hoffmann, in which Crespel is a violin maker. kinda. A violin's strings are tuned to four different notes, the letters of which are G, A, D, E. Her last name only contains those letters. Adagea also resembles adagio, a word referring to music performed in slow tempo. *As a kid she was a budding child artist, who recently signed onto a record label. She got scouted (by guess who?) for the Antonia destiny. Since her family was struggling economically, she accepted. After all, the nice Fairytale Authority lady said they wouldn't struggle anymore if she said yes. **Melo didn't know that she was targeted especially for the reason that they were poor. **She was informed of the dying part later. Was super dismayed, but resolved to go through with it. **Raven did her thing, so Pomelo aligns as Rebel. *A cheerleader! Originally Chiara was going to appoint her as captain after she left because nepotism but Faybelle exists so. *At one point she was selectively mute, as it was singing that killed Antonia and she didn't trust the destiny magic given to her. Always paranoid that it would kill her before destiny, and so resolved to stop talking. **She didn't start talking again until she went to a witch and made sure she would be indestructible until destiny time. Backfired slightly, she feels no pain now. Almost passed out from a large cut once, since she couldn't feel it at all. *HOBBIES **Singing used to be one of them. She still does it nowadays at charity events, but for a while she was deathly afraid of it. **Charity, always helping raise money for something with her food sales. likes to help others, who aren't as lucky as her. **Slushies and frozen yogurt! she just really likes these sort of foods and learned how to make em. sets up froyo fundraisers a lot. **Cheerhexing! hell yeahs *Lively (orange), Self-conscious (theatre), Loyal (heart) Personality *At first meeting, she's very timid. She warms up quickly though, if given the chance. *Energetic personality! Can be pretty unaware of her surroundings sometimes. *Self-conscious about fitting in with all these important people. Hopes she isn't too annoying, tried to portray a more elegant side of her when she started EAH but she's more comfortable being herself now. *She might go too far with her jokes and not realize she's making someone uncomfortable. *Protective and loyal of those who she cares about. It's to the point where she'll refuse to believe that her friends or family could ever do wrong. *Melo's incredibly frugal. Habits from her childhood. She's very environmentally conscious too. *A germaphobe! She carries hand sanitizer and alcohol wipes with her at all times. Appearance *She's at average height, and rarely wears heels because she doesn't like the discomfort of them. 5'4" usually! *Awkward skinny, and weak as hell man. She's been accompanying Chiara to the gym recently but gives up easily dfghjk. *Short hair, dyed a soft orangey pink. *Light brown skin, and bright, gleaming chartreuse eyes *Basic outfit: Lipstick (electric boogalo) and Where's Waldo combined. Other Concepts Elle Woods Rip Off- still doesn't make sense but this isn't Ilandere sorry A DR. COPPELIUS!! PLEASE I NEED IT (@brain) More coppelia kids while we're at it tbh a character who's entire look is inspired by "Face" Someone named Chiara cause I think that's a cool name. I realize she exists but. edgy skunk haired girl named Sara who's a safari explorer?? crimey person?? and also like 7 but she means well. Snack Company (name pending *guy who started it made a deal with desi to make his snacks famous *overnight success duh *his soul is gone though lol hello new ceo *snacks modeled after asian junk food stuff *logo/mascot is puppy nomming away Going, Going, Gone *It's Christmas Yves, but the heist must go on. *"This is so ironic. We're dressed like Santa," "I'm not!" "hhhu yes I know name. We're dressed like Santa, but we're heisting. Stealing stuff." **"Can we please change into something not Santa? We look ridiculous." **"Seconded." "Thirded." "Fourthed." "Fif-" **This went on for quite a while before there was an "eleventhed." **"Objection!" **"You want to stay in your reindeer costume?" **"Oh, no, gods no. It's just y'know... the original statement doesn't say anything about reindeers soooo..." **A chorus of "oh my god"s and "Jesus Christ"s rang through the room as everyone filed out to get changed. *Unofficially takes place a few months after Four-Tres-Two-Uno Uno-Two. In fact, like, 5 months and a day. The setting is still a city called Synapse, but there's a shift in aesthetic and writing style? Like, everything is less pastel and washed out, darker realistic colors, the feeling of the chilly city night air. **They steal from a large ship of some sort, and Synapse is known for its ships on the dried-up beach. *A heist takes place, but there's a lot of references to theatre for literally no reason at all. *THE ROLES (see what I mean? theatre references) **1- The Leader- also the getaway man, though they end up not using their sick motorcycle. Hint: CCC! is where the motorcycles are at. **2- The Final Contact- ended needing to go somewhere else way out to pick up the ship. Wow lame. **3- The Gadgeteer- acquires the disguises and **4- The Inside Man- plants the boxes while in a disguise. **5- **6- The Reconnaissance- **7- The Mediator- stays in their cozy room, eats food, and monitors the mission. Makes things explode. **8- The Strategist- no one listens to them. Eyebrow slit. Tenor/soprano. **9- The Middleman- supposed to retrieve the ship from 5. Supposed to. **10- The Competent- Probably could've done this mission all by themself. **11- The Metaphor- could help, but doesn't. Takes a great big nap and hits those notes instead. **12- The Phantom Thief- walks down a hallway? Somehow manages to acquire the ship. **13- The Alarm- messed up, got trapped in a fence, but alerts Mission Control (7) of the change in plans. CCC! AU Charming Babes? *Other Es- Essential, Encouraging, Entrepreneurial, Energetic, Endearing, Enigmatic, Esteemed, Enthusiastic, Entertaining, Enthralling, Epicurean, etc. so many E kids *The V Charmings- Victorious, Venerable, Vivacious, Vigorous, Virtuous. Venny and Virch are twins?? *The Y charmings??- Youthful? *The Z charmings- Zealous, Zen, Zesty(???), Category:Subpages